


A Little Gullible

by laadychat



Series: Reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix is amazing, Gen, Marinette is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Alix is a little wary of a certain person, but what's wrong with a little fun?





	A Little Gullible

Alix has always been a pretty observant person. Ever since she met her older self during an akuma, she’s been doing her best to become someone that was deemed worthy of people a hero.

How else did she attract the attention and trust from none other than Ladybug herself?

She should have expected her to be so close, but what were the chances? And it was all thanks to a certain new girl.

Alix likes to think she knows her classmates pretty well. She also knows that sometimes, they could be pretty gullible. They must be bored out of their mind- at least that’s the only way Alix could comprehend as to _why _her friends loved Lila. They loved listening to her ridiculous stories always seemed dazed whenever she spoke up.

And yeah, she was hooked at first to. But there was this gut feeling that always nagged at her whenever the Italian girl was around. And eventually, she began listening to it.

And man, was she happy to do so,

One day, a day that should have been any normal day, started out that way. But the moment she stepped into the school, she felt this weird buzz in the air. Like whenever someone cool or a big-shot was visiting the school, but as far as she knew, no one was coming.

But the other thing she noticed, was how quiet everyone was whenever she walked by. 

By the time the fifth group had went hush, she snapped. Marching her way towards a group of boys, she huffed. “What’s going on?”

At that, they seem to look at each other, hesitant to respond. And that didn’t sit right with her.

Not. at. _all._

“I’m waiting.”

Finally, one of the boys cracked. “The Prime Minister of France is coming to visit our school.”

Okay, for one thing, that would be _cool. _But there was no way that was possible. Because again, she would _know. _

“Alright, quit bullshitting me and tell me what’s got everyone jumpy.”

Another boy spoke up at this time, the look of irritation flashing across his face. “It’s true! He’s Lila’s mentor and she asked him to come! We weren’t suppose to let anyone in her class know because it was a surprise!”

No. fucking. _way._

This was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Spinning on her heels, she dashed towards her home room classroom, almost dripping with the utter satisfaction, she could almost _drown _in it.

Once finding the girl of her thoughts, Alix tapped her shoulder. “Hey, Mari, can I talked to you for a moment?”

The pigtailed girl only had a moment to be surprised before being dragged away by the shorter girl. Alix just _had _to tell her what she found out. Once they were away from any curious eyes, she couldn’t help the pure, hysterical, loud laugh that escaped her lips.

“Mari-” _gasps_ “you won’t- _another gasp _“what I just heard!” 

She couldn’t help it- it was just so funny! “Guess who Lila said was going to be visiting us?” When Marinette rolled her eyes, looking just as annoyed as Alix expected, she rested her hands on her shoulder. “No, no, guess!”

“Who, bun?”

“Adam Martin!”

Alix could see the confusion creep up on her friend. “Adam Martin?”

“The French prime minister!”

The shorter girl was pleased with how Marinette reacted. It took a second for it to register just who they were talking about but when it did, boy, was it a reaction. The bluenette through her head back, the laugh that spilled from her in utter glee.

Because there was one thing the rest of her homeroom classmates knew that Lila didn’t it was that they all knew Adam Martin.

It just so happens that his niece was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- 

Later, when the prime minister visited their classroom, confessed on how he missed all the students and was happy when Marinette asked him to join them, it only made sense for an akumatized Lila to appear afterwards.

What didn’t make sense was why Marinette was freaking out when she got trapped with Alix.

“Dude, will you please calm down? You know Ladybug and Kitty Cat will fix everything.”

“Yeah, if Ladybug could show up.” Marinette muttered and Alix’s eyebrows shut up. 

“Of course Ladybug would show up, why wouldn’t she?”

At that question, her blue haired friend gave her exasperated sigh. “Why does this keep happening to _me?”_

Alix was feeling offended at this point. How could Marinette be acting like this after their great plan pulled off so amazingly for them earlier?

Before getting the ability to voice her irritation, she halted by a hand on her mouth. This only agitated her further, and as she was about to lick Marinette’s hand, something about the way her friend was staring at her stopped her.

She’s never seen her look… so collected, so determined and she felt herself freeze. 

“Ugh, this isn’t ideal but I’m lucky I’m stuck with you- someone I actually trust. So, keep this between us, yeah?”

_Keep what- _oh.

Mind blank as she saw he friend transform as one of the Paris hero duo, the only thing she could do was stare.

And stare.

And _stare._

That’s exactly how she was found after the akuma attack.

-

After the class found out the weird lie Lila spoke, she noticed people were no longer flocking towards her like usual. 

Maybe her classmates weren’t gullible after all.


End file.
